


Rwby Girlfriend Scenarios

by RubyRubanRose656



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universes, F/M, Girlfriend Scenarios, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRubanRose656/pseuds/RubyRubanRose656
Summary: What if Jaune Arc who’s confidence on multiple plains had gotten him a girlfriend with multiple girls, will he be able to keep up with them? Will he not screw up his one chance to a happy life? Or will his views on love go up in flames





	1. Chapter 1

Notes-

Alright guys here's another story but now the reason I'm doing this story is because there was one story I read about this and it was just full of pictures so it was very terrible so here it is to show everyone what a true girlfriends Scenarios is.

Now there will be ten girls, 6 Canon while the last three are genderbent because these are the guys who could've been doable girls though this being Scenarios the main character Jaune Arc will be partly different like so

But remember this is just a side project while I'm trying to regain my inspiration

Also it would be more then grateful if you guys requested girls or Scenarios to me cuz I'll do them all in chronological order that is.

Ruby Rose: Blacksmith Aspiring Huntsmen: Jaune always had indulged his need of creating another weapon though when he entered beacon he was granted access to the forge within the school

Yang Xio Long: Brawler Aspiring Huntsmen: Jaune didn't like shedding blood in weapons so he focused his childhood learning Boxing, Maui Taui and overall Street Fighting thus made jaune a very intimidating foe to get punched by

Nora Valkyrie: Pancake Chef: despite having his application to beacon rejected so Jaune refused to return to his village therefore he gotten a job for a pancake place.

Velvet Scarletta: Painting Aspiring Huntsmen: Jaune always loved painting since he was a child but strangely his semblance happens to weaponize his paintings therefore he decided to become a huntsmen.

Qrow Branwen(Fem): Bartender: after Jaune had his application rejected came the point of depression where he decided to drink away his sorrows there after some drinks he was asked if he could help out at the bar which he does and somehow he was good at mixing drinks

Roman Torchwick(Fem): Dust Shop Keeper: after having Jaunes application to beacon rejected but also blacklisted due to them being fake transcripts, the boy himself didn't want to leave vale yet so he taken a job at a dust shop not knowing his life is gonna change

Ozpin(Fem): Student Aspiring Huntsmen: Jaune is by far the worst huntsmen in training with little skill, therefore Olivia(Fem Ozpin) took her time and offered to help train the boy which Jaune agreed wholly

Alright here's everyone's situation for the book so it'd be more complex but I would like you guys to request Scenarios and girls since it will add more details to the story

One last thing, any and all hate comments will be deleted with no exceptions

How They Meet-

Ruby Rose:

Ruby Rose: it was currently mid afternoon over beacon within the forge section is where a blonde man was looking down on a heated sword.

Jaune Arc raised his hammer then starting striking it and striking the hit metal pounding it into a fine sharp blade Jaune Arc will create.

Jaune grabbed the blade with tongs before gently placing the blade into a bed of water to cool it off before moving to the next step.

"excuse me?..." a soft voice was muttered catching the blonde man off guard turning around to see a short girl with a black blouse and a red like cape, she looked cute but he didn't know her and jaune knows a lot of people in beacon.

"yes?" Jaune asked curiously at the girl wondering what she wanted though he pushed up his goggles to reveal untouched ocean blue eyes from all the ash built up on his face.

"your Jaune Arc right? The boy blacksmith?" She asked for his identity to which jaune nodded at her question causing the girl to smiling but he knew what she wanted like everyone else.

"alright miss, show me your weapon and I'll get to work on it" Ruby's eyes widened before nodding her head then she pulled out her weapon in its scythe form then handing the weapon to him.

"I just want the blade sharpen, not with a sharpening stone!" Ruby asked for the specifics of what she wanted on her weapon though jaune nodded in complete understanding .

"I know I know ma'am, people always asks me to heat up the sharpness in them" ruby smiled nodding before she turned to walk away but she turned around before leaving smiling cutely at him.

"my name is ruby rose! Nice to meet you" She then leaves, jaune smiled at her noting that he met a potential friend.

"she seems nice" Jaune has commented to himself before getting to work on sharpening the blade of the scythe

Yang Xio Long:

Within the gym within beacon is where many of the students go when it comes to training ones body through exercise equipment though it's more for thoughts who wish to increase there strength.

There's one man who's punching at a punching bag with immense strength that causes slight shockwaves after every punch, it scared a lot of people out of the gym since the man who kills Grimm with his bare hands is punching a bag to vent out his anger "woah, rumors are true" jaune placed his hand on the bag stopping it from moving before turning his head to look at the back seeing a blonde haired woman smirking while admiring his very muscle back "you are mean looking" "and you look like a seductive temptress so what's your point" jaune countered at her causing the girl to giggle moving to be at his front she he turned to face her "I wanna see what's the fuss is all about with beacons top brawler" Yang exclaimed while keeping her eyes on his exposed abs "I'm just trying to live my life and continue my training, all I want is to be left alone" Yang just snorted at that giggling lightly "yeah whatever you say lady killer" yang looked at him again before she starts to leave got what she wanted "I'll see you later lady killer" and that she's gone without another word (sorry if this is short)

Nora Valkyrie:

It was mid morning over a certain town in vale where it shows its breakfast time to anyone who's willing to spend the money for the greatest pancakes in the four kingdom.

Though seriously since a new kid named jaune had started working at Vales Pancake House there sales had increased 70% in the last three months.

But now news of this pancake house had gotten the attention of the pancake crazed girl that every pancake house had feared.

She's coming to the Vale's Pancake House.

The peppy orange haired girl entered the small house that recognized as Vales Pancake House, since the business stays local considering that due to its small size and its preferred to stay to there roots but hundreds of people comes to this house every year from all four kingdoms to partake in values best pancakes.

Nora looked around the house seeing only bar stools in front of a counter while a chef she never seen before is standing there with a contempt smile like he's just enjoying his job "hey chef!" Nora called jumping her butt into a seat in front of the blonde chef in front of her "I'm Hungry!"

The blonde chef just chuckled before he ducked down then placed a giant stack of pancakes while simultaneously passed over the maple syrup and butter to this point Nora didn't bother with words since her mouth is watering badly at the sight of this delicious pancakes.

Nora stuffed her face with pancakes without even taking a break to breath though that speaks on how good those pancakes are

"Woah woah sweetheart! Eat one at a time and chew slowly so you'll savor the taste of those cakes" the blonde exclaimed raising his hands up trying to get the peppy girl to slow down or she'll choke.

Nora looked up blinking at him before she slurped up the pancake that she was chewing on grinning at him "alright alright Chefy! What's your name?".

The chef chuckled as she stuffed another pancake into her mouth but only one then chewed slowly as instructed by the blonde man "names Jaune Arc".

"Well jauney! These are the best pancakes I've ever had even better then my all time friend Ren!" Nora had exclaimed while she ate all of her pancakes before putting down 35 Lien even though the pancakes only costed 8 "a little extra Jaune-Jaune" Nora left the restaurant with a contempt smile leaving.

Velvet Scarletta:

(This one is that velvet and jaune are childhood friends)

It was a calm and beautiful morning in the prestigious academy of beacon while it's also a rare free weekend for many of the students to kick back and relax after a tough week of training which many had spent sitting around eating cookies in there beds or spend there time studying to get ahead.

Jaune Arc however will take this time to indulge his greatest hobby that is also is how he fights; by painting away to the gorgeous weather above.

Jaune stands in the court yard with dozens of paint bottles scattered around his feet while jaune used a paint board to hold globs if paint while he strokes his brush across a canvas for which it looks like an identical replica of the sky's above him with clouds included along with some top buildings of beacon.

"Oh jaune, painting again?" A voice exclaimed pulling jaune out of his imaginative state for which he placed his mind at.

Jaune looked behind him to see a brown haired woman who's also a bunny Faunus who's ears are up "Yeah Vel, painting is my passion and I couldn't help myself but to capture this beautiful weather" the bunny giggled lightly as she walked up beside him seeing the beautiful painting that he has but some parts of it is still blank since jaune hadn't painted yet.

"Yeah but you also told me to drag you away from your passion when you have gone overboard plus it's lunch time" Vel had exclaimed smirking lightly patting his shoulder gently causing jaune to chuckle while putting down his paint board and brush going towards the mess hall with velvet in toll

Qrow Branwen(Fem):

It's in the late afternoon about to turn evening since it's starting to get dark over the continent though that wasn't an issue for the more nocturnal of people in vale.

In a bar located in the town close to Remnant is where a blonde man known as Jaune Arc is working until he could prepare himself again to resubmit his application to the illustrious combat school known as Beacon Academy since his dream was to be a Huntsmen and that hasn't died...yet.

Jaune was standing there behind the bar counter with countless bottles of alcohol around him but he didn't pay attention to them since his eyes were glued to the TV about the latest news of Roman Torchwick and his robbery stopped by some red cloaked girl with a scythe but also somehow gotten an invitation from the headmaster to join the academy.

Jaune clutched the glass hard but soften his grip since he knew he couldn't be mad at some girl who's two years younger then him getting a place in beacon though since she was trained to do stuff like that while the blonde man tried to cheat his way in.

"Heyyy Bar Keep!" A slightly deep woman like voice had Assaulted Jaunes ears causing the younger boy to tip his head slightly to his right to see a fair skinned woman with a grey like shirt with a black corset over it, she has a sort black mini skirt and a red cape though her face shows details of confidence straight from her side smirk and beautiful red eyes, her hair is quite long which reaches down to her shoulders but what got jaune on edge is the giant ass Sword on her back belt.

"Evening " Jaune exclaimed though he didn't meet the woman personally he was told by his boss and several co workers is to keep the woman happy since she has a history of drunk related attack's on the bar "anything from our selection?" Jaune asked as he moved to the side slightly letting the woman Qrow Branwen to sit down and glaze over the countless bottles while some didn't meet her taste.

"Whiskey Neat and on the Rocks" Qrow exclaimed before her eyes moved towards the tv seeing ruby rose as the report mentioned had stopped a robbery.

"Any particular brand?" Jaune asked again but he stood in front of the whiskey shelves glazing over dozens of brands of whiskey trying to see which one would the drunk woman would take

"Old Fashion Atlasian, Atlas May be able to walk around with a major stick up there ass but they know how to make a good whiskey" Qrow had ordered with a slightly chuckle which her eyes watched jaune come back to her with a cup of brown liquid and several large ice pieces "I've never seen you here before, you a rookie or something?" She asked taking a calm sip of her drink wanting to know the answer.

Jaune sighed as he looked at the TV since this is his official first day on the job "you can call me that, though I originally applied to enter beacon when I got into vale" he explained his situation to the drunk woman who nodded at him.

"I assume you didn't get in" she had guessed the rest of his story since she met several people who gotten rejection letters from beacon despite having great applications.

"Yep though I didn't want to go home yet so I'm gonna try once more before I call it quits" jaune chuckled to himself sadly though to him failure is only a stepping stone to be stepped over again

"You wanna know something kid? That's pretty damned admirable even for someone your age" Qrow had exclaimed suddenly after hearing his story since she met people who refused to accept no but didn't try again but for a kid who's willing to accept defeat and train to overcome it had gotten her respect.

Jaune just laughed that off trying to avoid the topic which the drunk woman caught but wouldn't press the issue so Qrow remained silent for the rest of the night thinking about Jaune.

Roman Torchwick(Fem):

It was the middle of the night where many people of the kingdom of vale would retire for the night to sleep or be with there family unfortunately a man named Jaune Arc had neither of those since he was hired as a dust shop worker ever since his application to beacon was rejected due to forged transcripts he gotten from a woman named Roma Torchwick though they failed to get him in and even blacklisted for trying to illegally enter beacon so jaune was off the hook for trying that he could never return to his family even they ever found out about.

Jaune was polishing one of the many dust crystals that were laid on the display counter for him to clean to bring out the natural shine of the Crystals which does bring a smile to the mans face even if his dreams of being a Huntsmen, though he looked up fast when he hears the doors being kicked in by men in suits with giant red swords and guns while there's nothing interesting about the goons aside from the woman who's leading the charge.

She was a reddish orange haired woman who's hair reached past her shoulders while some of it was covered by a fancy hat while her clothes consisted of a white suit that hugged her curves, she was holding a cane but placed it in front of her holding onto it while the four goons went up to the counter

"Hand over the Dust Blondie!" Jaune was scared and his heart pumping faster then anything but he knew he had to protect his life and his stock therefore he placed on hand behind his back while slowly handing the goon the crystal he was holding previously.

The goon snatched the crystal out of the blondes hands while looking down to the open case he brought in to put the dust into, he looked back up to see an old fashion 1947 Colt Pistol at his face unsure of what to make the situation but he didn't have time to think as the gun went off and pierced the mans skull killing him instantly.

The other three goons backed away slowly with there weapons raised in case they need to attack but didn't expect the Tall, Blonde Scraggly Shop keeper to put down one of there own.

Roma raised an eyebrow as her interest had been peaked on this guy who would pull the trigger without a second thought.

Jaune was panting hard as he killed someone for the first time in his life but while he didn't enjoy it, he needed to so he pulled the gun up pointing at the others who skids back lightly away from the gun wielder "who's next?! If you don't leave my store I'll pop you" Jaune yelled out the insult even though his legs were shaking bad though he didn't expect the fancy woman to walk up to him in afraid of his threat to only stroke his cheek gently.

"My My, we have a brave boy don't we? What's your name handsome? I'm Roma Torchwick" Roma had introduced herself while flirting slightly which made the blonde man stutter while his face turned red

"I-i-i-i am...J-Jaune Arc..." the blonde man stuttered out his name since she called him handsome and nobody did that besides his sisters.

"Well Jaune~ as much as this is fun for me, I need to get out of here so expect me soon enough cutie" Roma flirted more before leaving the shop with the goons in tow leaving the dead goon jaune put down.

Ozpin(Fem):

It's currently 2 Pm on a weekend over the illustrious beacon academy where many students go to learn to defend humanity from creatures of Grimm though it's known that there will be stragglers here and there who wouldn't do to good with there study's or training but there's one student within the school who's behind both curriculums of the school, Jaune Arc isn't a good scholar since he doesn't have good grades in any of his classes nor is he good at the practical portions of training.

Olivia Pin was the Head Mistress of the academy while she sat at her desk taking occasional sips of her coffee while watching on a screen of the Jaune Arc tripping over his own shield during one of his training spars of the day and it was utterly pathetic.

Olivia was wearing what seems like an old Victorian outfit with her colors dark and light green, she was wearing her unique black shades while her skirt was quite frilly.jaune 

She stared down at the video of the spar found it distasteful that a student of hers is so far behind that they trip over there own shield like come on!

"I honestly don't know why you keep here, he's obviously to far behind to keep up with the other students nor is he aced or even remotely gotten close to the grade point average of any test he taken" someone complained as a blonde woman had entered the room but she was angry.

Olivia looked up to see it was Glynda Goodwitch, the Deputy Headmistress and the woman Olivia dumps all her work on so she could goof off with Beacons Security System "it's because holds a great amount of potential within him".

"You say that but every time I place him to fight against someone he ends up screwing himself over!" Glynda shouted at her boss before pacing around the room aggravated "we need to figure out a way for to learn better, like a mentor or a tutor or something"

Olivia also had the same thoughts but her emotionless face turned to a dark grin that spelled trouble but when Glynda saw that grin she knew what Olivia was gonna say.

"Oh no! Oh Hell No! I am NOT tutoring !" Glynda had shouted out that part instantly knowing what Olivia would have her do since the silver haired woman knew how to push the witches buttons

"Relax Glynda" Olivia exclaimed before giggling lightly under her breath which earned a dark glare from said woman before she continued "as much as I would love to see your face twisted with anger, your not the best teacher for him so I'll tutor him until he meets beacon standards".

"I'm not sure if your better to teach him considering your sadistic streak" Glynda exclaimed to her boss slightly worried for the boy who would probably beg death to claim him before Olivia does.

"Nonsense! Bring here!" Olivia had ordered before she comically shooed Glynda out the door then Olivia cut back the video on

About 15 minutes had passed since Glynda had left only for the doors to open to reveal a blonde man wearing a pumpkin Pete's hoodie and grey shorts which showed jaune was taking it easy "Hello " Olivia welcomed after she poured another cup of coffee for herself since 20% of her body weight is clearly coffee.

"Uh...Hey Headmistress, did you need me for something?" Jaune asked curiously while slightly scared since he would possibly be kicked out of beacon just when he started to train more.

"Yes I did, I've been reviewing all of the tapes and test scores regarding your time at beacon and I have to say it's less then adequate" Olivia exclaimed while not beating the bush which made jaune look down assuming he's being kicked out but he didn't expect what happened next "but I've told a lot of teachers that you hold a lot of potential but need help acquiring it so would you accept my offer of allowing me to tutor you? Until you've measured up to Beacons standards?"

Jaune raised his head in shock before grinning and nodding fast which also made Olivia smile "good then , we start tomorrow"


	2. How They Meet Again

How They Meet Again-

Ruby Rose:

Jaune Arc is walking through the halls with a red looking scythe placed on his shoulders while looking for its true owner though the blade looks shinier then before which shows that it's been forged on.

He walked up to a door that he is far to familiar due to the fact that his own team is housed across from them so anyway he knocked on the door with three consecutive knocks with a slight pause on each knock.

The door opens to reveal a white haired woman tied in a side pony tail though she looked far to annoyed at the man for no apparent reason "who the hell are you?" She exclaimed harshly which made the blonde blacksmith to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Uh names Jaune, we actually met at initiation like ya know. I'm the guy with the hammer" Jaune tried to jog the memory of Weiss that they met since his weapon was a blacksmiths hammer.

Weiss just shrugs her shoulder while eyeing the blood colored weapon that's on his shoulder "why do you have that huh!?" She exclaimed while poking the mans chest trying to grill him about having the weapon of her team leader.

"JAUNE!" A sudden voice shouted catching both at the door off guard while Weiss was thrown to the side, literally which ruby took Weiss's place at the door "do you have it?! Do you!? Do you!?" Ruby shouted while bouncing in the spot while super excited though that was the plate of cookies she just ate.

Jaune chuckled at her as he nodded handing her curresent rose which ruby inspects it almost immediately before smiling big then grinned cutely at jaune "thanks so much jaune!" She exclaimed at him while she placed the scythe into its standby mode before placing it on her belt then she disappeared back into the room, ruby reappeared infront of jaune with a plate of cookies infront of her though jaune did notice a blush on her lips "H-here, I want to pay you in cookies..."

Jaune looked at her amused then laughed which he took a cookie from the plate bitting into it "thanks Little Red but you didn't need to pay me, it's been my pleasure working with such a piece of equipment" Ruby blushed even more hiding her face behind the plate though jaune nodded his head at her before leaving to across the hallway entering his own room.

Ruby closed her door holding a hand to her heart smiling to herself though she turned around to see three shocked stares of her teammates "what?" Ruby asked curious on why they are looking at her that way.

Yang closed her jaw as she jumped off her bed looking at her half sister "you just gave someone a cookie, a guy no less, that's something you never do even to me! Plus you'd let him handle your weapon which you never do!"

"So?" Ruby exclaimed annoyed at the fact that her team is prying into her business.

Yang Xio Long:

Within the gym after a few days of the strange encounter is where jaune threw a punch of a blonde woman with crazy hair, she caught the punch then threw her own but he ducked faster countered that with an uppercut but she caught it and jumped backwards slightly "damn your good lady killer!" Jaune chuckled as he got back into his stance then threw another punch which she caught then countered with an elbow strike hitting his nose.

Jaune grinned lightly as he rubbed his bleeding nose since that strike had drew blood "indeed I am, I spent too long in many gyms to not get as good as I am now.

Yang also grinned at him while flicking her wrist due to the strain she put on it "oh yeah, who taught you so well?" She asked wanting to know since she would like to be taught similarly to the blonde man

"My father is a known practitioner of multiple unarmed martial arts and he passed down some of his styles to me and since then I've always relied on my training" jaune had informed yang about the sentimental value of the training he received from his father which yang smiled patting his shoulder

"Same time tomorrow?" Yang asked wanting to spar with jaune more but she knew she had homework to get to or Weiss Schnee will yell at her

"Agreed".

(Sorry if this is shorter)

Nora Valkyrie:

Jaune Arc is in the kitchen of the pancake house he works at flipping pancakes with the dozens of other pancakes he made in the last hour because he had gotten a call from some man who seemed to know Nora saying that him and Nora were going to be coming so jaune had the luxury to be prepared so the overactive ginger didn't need to wait.

Nora busted through the doors with some giant hammer of hers destroying said doors then skips over to the counter with a black haired man in tow "heyyyyy! Jaune-Jaune! I want pancakes!" Nora demanded to the blonde chef who nodded then passed two plates of a lot of pancakes towards the two customers for which Nora started chomping down fast like a vacuum.

Ren looked at the pancakes while eating them at a more refined speed "these are amazing, sir what is your name?" Ren had delivered his verdict while looking at jaune wanting to know the blonde chefs name.

"Jaune Arc, I just recently started working here" Jaune exclaimed sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck though Ren nodded as he increased his eating speed.

Nora chomped down the last few pancakes while leaving a smear of syrup all over her mouth like she never heard of proper manners though jaune didn't mind since she wasn't the first he saw like that "thanks Jaune-Jaune!" She tossed a stack of 60 Lien on the counter before jumping up onto her feet grinning while Ren placed the proper amount of lien on the table "Jaune was it? You seem to be like a nice guy and Nora obviously likes you so if you wish do you want to hang out?" Ren asked knowing that Nora had something for this man but needed time to see if it's anything at all.

"Sure thing man, just let me know what day you'd wanna hang" Jaune exclaimed as he started cleaning the counters from all the butter and syrup when Nora and Ren left the shop

Velvet Scarlatta:

Within Team JNPRs dorm room is where jaune was shirtless while carrying cans of heavy paint with the intent of mixing them for precise colors.

He had gotten a large mixing bowl for he placed a proper amount of paint of each into it then he started mixing it with a spoon doing heavy strokes mixing as much paint within to create a new color.

Jaune on his knees mixing the paint never acknowledge the fact that someone had entered the room silently "jaune?" Jaune stopped his strokes then looked at the door to see Velvet with her bunny ears dropped down down low seeing how tired jaune looks right now.

"Sorry Vel, I cant talk right now, I saw such perfect green formation in the court yard and I need to mix as much green I can so I can paint it" Velvet sighed to herself walking up to sit in the chair next to the painting maniac.

"Jaune, you need to learn there's a thing about your hobby's and a line not to cross, your hurting yourself because of your hobby" Velvet tried to help her friend from destroying himself but she soon had gotten in idea that may be able to pull the blonde artist out of his stupor.

"Hey jaune, I have an offer for you" velvet tries to bargain with her friend since it's more the possible to get him out of this rut "if you try and be social with everyone that's not on your team, I'll go with you to buy more paint tomorrow" Jaune popped his head up to look at velvet who was smiling gently at him though from what jaune had seen whenever she deals with Cardin, she is more shy and less likely to fight so jaune would think this is the perfect chance to help with velvets confidence.

"Sure Vel" Jaune smiled getting up from the giant bowl of paint extending a hand to the bunny girl who smiled and accepted the hand with smile

Qrow Branwen(Fem):

It was a week after that faithful night with the beauty of Qrow Branwen though jaune secretly hoped to speak with her again but doesn't get his hopes to high since he heard she frequently visits this bar every so often.

Jaune was standing behind the bar while attending a green haired fellow with glasses that shines so bright it hides his eyes "but I'm telling you good sir, the amount of patience I have is astounding! All those blasted kids calling professor when I obviously acquired a Doctorate PH.D in World History! I did not study 4 Years of my Life to not be called Doctor!" The green haired man was Bert Oobleck one of the Professors of beacon though he comes by once a week to drink away his stress, he often rants in his drunken state about how kids are to ignorant to tell the difference between Professor Doctorates and PH.D Doctorates(Small Fact: I don't know shit between either of them).

Jaune was cleaning a glass while he was involuntary listened to rant about how horrible his students were for not addressing him by the proper title "to be fair Professor-" jaune tried to explain until he was interrupted by the usual.

"Doctor" Oobleck exclaimed before glaring at the bartender.

"'Doctor'...they are just kids and these days kids would only focus on what kids focus on, even if they are adults they will at times act like kids so they would start food fights, pick on others and basically some of them would dote on there weapons like babies" Jaune explained the situation when dealing with kids since jaune had to deal with four younger siblings, though Oobleck didn't answer since the green haired man had dealt with a student like that.

"You actually have a student that dotes on there weapon? Treats it like a person?" Jaune asked coming to realization that what he said wasn't a joke.

"That would be my youngest niece Handsome" someone had exclaimed causing both of them to look at the door which they see Qrow Branwen standing there with her usual smirk and confidence, she walked over to sit next to the 'doctor' while jaune passed over a glass of atlasian whiskey which Qrow took.

"Then you need to teach your niece better manners !" Oobleck exclaimed as he chugged his drink before leaving the bar with that coffee induced speed with only 55 Lien placed on the table for the drinks in place of Oobleck position.

"Who do you think told her about Ooblecks strange obsession about being called doctor" Qrow exclaimed to herself with a dark giggle obviously knowing about telling ruby about this obsession.

"Is it really that ok for you to mess with that guy? I mean the amount of coffee he drinks I'm surprised he hasn't died from over caffeinated heart rate" Jaune exclaimed to his new friend who just giggled at that.

"Yeah but it's fun for me and it seems he comes her more often then I thought, who'd knew Oobleck was a drinker" Qrow told him with a slight shrug drinking the glass down to its bottom placing it down to give the hand motion for more, jaune grabbed the exact same brand filling the cup to the brim.

"He comes in once a week to drink and rant about the horrible students that he gotten saying that respect had skipped a generation" Jaune chuckled to that fact which Qrow had giggled along with them, since there wasn't many people in the bar they focused on each other and a variety of topics

Roman Torchwick(Fem):

It's currently mid night over vale though the work day may be over, jaune however has only begun his despair since of the blacklist.

Jaune is sitting in front of a tv in a apartment he rented for his time in vale though he had a bottle of Bourbon in his hands hoping to drink away his worries while watching the news but one report had gotten jaune out of his mind to see it was about Roma Torchwick that caused the blonde to drop the bottle letting the juice within to seep out of the opening "holy shi-" jaune was about to curse out in the open seeing that he was almost robbed by the red haired beauty.

The door knocked several times but each knock held a pause to assume jaune had a guest, the blonde man got up from couch to answer the door to find the same reddish haired woman from news, Roma Torchwick.

"Hey there handsome, missed me?" She exclaimed twirling her cane as she entered the surprising clean room, he stepped back several time with his mouth agape.

"H-how...w-why?" Jaune tried to place together on why Roma the criminal mastermind of vale is walking around his apartment but she just turned to him with a grin on her face.

"Well cutie since I spared your life that day, I believe you owe me something in return" Roman explained the 'situation' to the blonde man but he just clocked his head.

"Last I checked , you robbed me so I doubt your in the position to-".

Several minutes later was heard of struggling until there was a knock at the door for which the blonde man opened partially to see two vale police men "sorry to bother you sir but we had gotten reports of a woman by the name of Roma Torchwick seen in this building, did you see anyone at XX:XX to XX:XX?" One of the officers asked though made note of Jaunes nervousness but assumed it was because of them.

"uh...no sir, I was in the shower" jaune exclaimed his reason but the truth was that Roman was behind the door pointing her cane at his head.

"Very well sir, call the VPD if you have any information about Roma Torchwick" the officer said his piece before leaving, jaune closed the door then flared at Roma who just grinned at him.

"Well well, cutie looks like you have no choice but to do what I wanted since your harboring a criminal" Roma exclaimed with a grin knowing what she did "I want to use your place as a getaway from the police"

Ozpin(Fem):

It's been two weeks since Olivia had offered to tutor the boy in his training and studies while the process was slow going due to Jaunes low learning speed, she truly believes he can assume all that potential he keeps locked in his soul.

Currently she's sitting on his bed in Team JNPRs dorm room while jaune was writing into a notebook of the latest in Grimm studies.

Jaune was sweating hard due to the immense brain power he's using to do this but soon he gave a sigh of relief as he puts down his pencil then leaned back into his chair "finished!" Jaune had shouted in victory though catching the attention of the headmistress, Olivia got up from her seat smoothing out her skirt before walking over towards him with a slight tap of her cane in the process.

She took the papers he written on to overlook his work and to her surprise, he's write which shows that he is indeed coming along way since the fumbling idiot that Olivia once saw in the emerald forest "your correct , your right but this is only the beginning" she giggled watching Jaune from the corner of her eye seeing dismay in them, oh how much Olivia loved seeing that look "don't worry , I'll be beside you every step of the way"

Jaune smiled at that nodding at her before continuing his studies to be better although his feelings for the headmistress was getting stronger, she will no doubt will reject him because he was a student and Olivia was the top girl in beacon.


	3. How They Confess

How They Confess-

Ruby Rose:

It was mid day during beacon where many students are walking around and such talking to each other while some are heading towards classes but ruby rose was glaring lightly at Professor Port about a certain subject of asking out jaune since a few days ago yang threatened the blacksmith about touching ruby.

"Now give me a really good reason why I should diverge ten minutes of my class so you can ask out ?" The burly man asked as he sat down in his chair looking at ruby through squinted eyes wondering what her reason was.

Ruby however grinned at him which showed malicious intent that put the bushy mustache man on edge, she held up her scroll which showed a picture of port stealing a bag lunch labeled Oobleck "it would be such a shame if saw this" ruby exclaimed darkly then giggled to herself.

Port was shocked that he was being blackmailed in order to get what ruby wanted but even the old man has to admit that even he didn't expect this move so he chuckled along with her then agreed "very well , I'll do what you ask...just don't show that picture to Professor Oobleck" Port asked of ruby which she nodded to

It was class time for Grimm studies which jaune is standing by his team at the first row "hey Fearless Leader! I heard ruby had something plan for this class!" Nora had exclaimed when she looked over to jaune who was sitting beside Pyrrha working on some design on a blank sheet of paper.

"Hmm? Oh ok" jaune wasn't paying attention since most of his power is focused on the sheet which looks like a heavily complex scythe design.

After a few minutes Old Man Port entered the room with a smile "good morning everyone! I hope you have red the additional readings I have assigned to you yesterday but i have to inform everyone that Ruby Rose has an announcement" this had caused many people to look surprised since they never expected ruby to say something to the public.

Ruby had her usual smile plastered on her face when she stepped on the ground floor turning to the group "I have one thing to say...JAUNE ARC!" She began to explain until she yelled out Jaunes name causing said man to lol up surprised "hit it Professor!" Port chuckled as he pounded the button next to him causing the large poster to swirl upwards revealing the wall of cookies that says 'go out with me jaune?' This had caused the entire crowd except for Pyrrha and Yang to say 'AWWWWW'.

Jaune looked at the wall of cookies in shock while seeing ruby fidget with her fingers looking at him cutely "w-well?" Jaune smiled as he vaulted over the desk walking towards the short girl then kissed her forehead.

"I'd love to Short stack"

Yang Xio Long:

It was another day in beacon after classes had rolled out with the students allowed there time off from the horrendous mind fucking they call teaching.

Yang and Jaune were training within Team Rwbys dorm room which consisted of yang holding a punching bag while jaune punches it harder and harder as time moved forward.

"Hey yang I heard from Blake that you had a crush on someone" jaune exclaimed as he looked at her from behind the bag which she was blushing while keeping her eyes away from jaune.

"I d-do...so what?" Yang said cutely while trying to avoid who she had a crush on but it was cute by her, she looked away from jaune though kept a solid grip of the bag when she felt another punch against it.

"I just wanna know bombshell, I wanna see this guy then maybe or maybe not threaten to castrate him if he tries to hurt you" Jaune muttered the last part but yang heard and she giggled which made jaune smile at her.

Yang giggled a bit more then punched the bag causing jaune to get hit by it and slam into the floor only for him to stand up by his elbows since yang somehow moved from her spot to saddle him on his hips "Lady Killer, its you that I have a crush on" she blushed at trying to seem innocent then muttered "I just wanna ask...do you wanna be with me?..." jaune smiled more then used his right hand to stroke her cheek.

"I'd love to my Explosive Bombshell"

Nora Valkyrie:

Ummm I don't know for this one so let's just say Nora asked jaune at the park with mountains of pancakes around her. Sorry :(

Velvet Scarlatta:

(Jaune asks velvet out)

Jaune Arc was in the mess hall within beacon though the largest wall was hidden behind the largest curtains with jaune behind those curtains while ozpin and Glynda were on the other side staring at the large velvet colored curtains.

"I do not know why you decided to even indulge such an act" Glynda Goodwitch had exclaimed to her boss while she feels her nerves tightening to the whole situation of allowing Jaune Arc to paint on the wall but ozpin just looked at her with a smile heavily knowing he did this to mainly piss off glynda but to also bring together a potential couple since these kids need love in there lives.

"Well you see Glynda, has...a silver tongue" ozpin exclaimed the reason why he allowed Jaune to even proceed with this though this caused Glynda to groan at that sorry excuse "don't give me that look Glynda!" Ozpin said disbelieving due to the fact that Glynda was giving him a deadpanned look

"Whatever you say ozpin..." Glynda closed the conversation before turning her eyes back at the curtain when the middle of it shifted to see Jaune with an apron that has numerous amounts of paint stains all over but he was wiping off whatever he had on his hands "did you finish with your project ? And do you have the paint needed to redo the wall when your done?" She asked wanting to make sure jaune had everything before he redoes the wall.

Jaune looked at Glynda smiling at her then nodded "yes ma'am, I have created my master piece. You can call velvet now" Glynda sighed then did what was asked of her, calling Velvet Scarletta to the mess hall.

About twenty minutes had passed until the familiar sight of bunny girl entered the room looking around until she saw jaune talking to ozpin about something concerning a masterpiece until her footsteps had gotten there attention "ah Velvet!" Jaune shouted out motioning her to come which she did but suspiciously looking at jaune since he never was like this most of the time "I have only one thing to say to you" velvet just nodded while her childhood friend got towards something which caused the extremely large velvet colored curtains to fall to show a massive painting on the wall that shows Jaune and Velvet in formal ware but holding each other in a lovers embrace.

"jaune?...wh-what is this?" Velvet asked with her eyes widening greatly seeing the painting.

Jaune smiled as he walked up to her taking her hands into his gently rubbing his thumb across her knuckles "I loved you for years but I needed to make the perfect masterpiece to express my emotions, will you accept me?" velvet looked at him with tears building in her then she tackled him slightly causing the man to skid backwards lightly.

"YES!"

Qrow Branwen(Fem):

It was night time over vale with the accurate time of 2:15 is when jaune is leaving from his shift but the boys mind is filled with thoughts about the mature drunk woman that comes in atleast once a day until she gets a mission which Qrow talks about before she leaves on in but leaves the boy in a stuttering mess when she kisses him on the cheek sending the poor boy into a stuttering mess.

Jaune is walking home in his work uniform heading towards his apartment so he can get a good nights sleep before prepping to go to work though as he is walking he saw a distinct Crow watching him from the power lines as if it were sentient, jaune looked back at it smiling at it which is squawk before flowing down to perch itself on Jaunes shoulder as the man walked further to his destination "ya know little fella? I may be the luckiest guy in the world" jaune exclaimed then looked at his feathery companion who clocked its head as if it understood.

"I mean, I met those beautiful woman a couple weeks ago and I think she has a think for me. I like she's smart, funny and has a great outlook on life but I doubt she'd go for someone as plain as me" jaune looked down and sighed as if he is letting his depression take over but this caused the Crow to face towards Jaunes back and flies away allowing jaune to loath to himself until a pair of arms wrapped around his neck causing jaune to stop with wide eyes.

"Did you really mean all that jaune?" The voice said that made jaune turn his head to see Qrow who doesn't have her usual confidence that she has whenever she walked anywhere though she wasn't smiling either "did you really think that about me".

Jaune kept gazing into her beautiful red eyes then he looked down like he did something wrong "Yeah...but I'd understand if you don't see me that way" Jaune explained his point but Qrow walked around putting her finger on his lips.

"Jaune, i do see you like that but even I didn't think you'd wanna be with someone older" she smiled to see him smile to both of them hugging knowing about each other's feelings

Roman Torchwick(Fem):

Roma was sitting on Jaunes couch watching the news about her most recent escapade though the news only covered about the bad part while leaving behind a graffiti art saying VPD sucks. Roma was wearing short shorts, a tank top that hanged loosely but also kept her B Cup Breasts covered.

"What did you do this time Roma" Jaune asked as he entered the apartment from his night job at the dust shop though he somehow knew what the criminal mastermind had gotten up to during his time away.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything" Roma exclaimed mock hurt as she placed a hand on her heart feigned innocence "would you think so lowly of me Jauney-Boy?" She grinned lightly seeing the deadpanned look of the blonde man "alright Jauney, I kinda ripped on the VPD on my last heist but they didn't show it on the news. That kinda ticked me off" she grumbled a bit though Roma felt jaune take the place next to her so she laid her head on his shoulder "you so lucky you got a girl like me to love you".

Jaune chuckled at her resting his head on top of hers "lucky indeed.

Ozpin(Fem):

Sorry if I can't do this one, three days in a row for this book is quite a lot of information to process so let's just say these two had ended up in a compromising position that allowed them to say what they are really feeling.

:( Sorry

—-

Alright give me your thoughts about these scenarios so far so this is not normal and I don't like doing normal stuff.

Request girls and Scenarios


	4. New Characters

New Characters: Blake Belladonna and Adam Taurus(Fem)

Blake Belladonna- Jaune Arc is an author to the most popular series called Ninjas of Love though he has also written and publish books called Man with Two Souls and several others but he's recognized for his style of romance and mystery quality.

How They Meet-

It's Mid afternoon within a town next to beacon academy though there wasn't anything interesting going on beside the fact that the author of the Ninjas of Love Romance Book and the Mysterious Series Man with Two Souls had decided to announce publicly and since he never shown his face, that he will be doing a book signing at a precise book store.

Within the book store is where Jaune Arc, a slightly hairy man with a slight beard, glasses and longer length of hair is sitting at a table smiling as he written his initials to a fan of his, the shadow girl smiled gleefully then skipped away happy that she met her favorite author.

Jaune kept signing books and more books even though books is his favorite thing, after this whole event he may never look at another book again "e-excuse me?..." Jaune looked up seeing a black haired girl with a bow on her head fidgeting a lot while holding his latest book series, Howl at the Moon Vol 1.

"well hello there, I see you taken a liking to my latest masterpiece" Blake blushed and nodded at him shyly handing the author his own book, Jaune smiled signing his initial "and who should I make this out for ma'am?".

"Blake!" Blake shouted before covering her mouth seeing the amused stare of her 'supposed' hero in the literary sense though jaune just smiled since he knows many people like her who would act weird because of there idol.

"Very Well Blake, have a nice day" he closed the book handing it to Blake she nodded and ran out of the store, she stopped running after a few minutes before opening the book smiling at his signature but her smile turned into shock from what's beneath the authors name 'you don't need to hide yourself Blake, the Faunus people shouldn't be ashamed of themselves because they are different' Blake somehow was happy that her idol had treated her people with more respect then half the kingdom 'PS: how I knew? Your bow twitched a lot during our encounter'

How They Meet Again-

Blake is walking around town while reading the third time of Jaunes latest book, Howl of the Moon though her partner Yang was more concerned for her obsession with books then anything "are you sure your ok Blake? Cuz uhhh...ever since you cane back from that book signing last week you wouldn't stop reading that book"

Blake who was still reading the book that her idol had signed she responded to Yang "of course I'm alright, I'm happy that it's been sign and I will read it until I can't no more" Yang was sweating nervously though she knew her friend was a book fiend, she didn't think Blake would be so caught up in said book like a mad man.

"Oh Blake" A voice called out form behind which forced Blake to drop her book since she knew that voice far to well, she turned seeing the gentle smile of the author Jaune Arc behind them.

"it's been a while, how are you?" Blake smiled walking up to the blonde man nodding at his question "I've been doing just fine ".

"please don't, is my father plus that makes me feel old. Just call me jaune" jaune exclaimed chuckling nervously while he pushed his glasses up so he could see better.

"And who would this be?" Jaune asked while he extended his hand to Yang who shook it in return "names Yang Xio Long, nice to meet ya" Yang introduced herself shaking Jaunes hand while giving him a flirtatious smirk at the anger of the cat Faunus.

"it's a pleasure but I have to leave now, I hope to see you two again" Jaune exclaimed nodding his head before walking away with a contempt smile.

Yang was chuckling lightly as her eyes shifted towards the cat "you have a crush on him, don't you Blake?" The blonde bombshell wiggled her eyebrows at the cat ninja who was blushing stuffing her face into the book she treasured "I don't know what you are talking about..."

How They Confess-

Blake was pacing back and forth in the bathroom trying to get ready while panicking that she was going to get coffee with jaune and she wanted to ask him out but couldn't figure out how without looking like a complete psycho "your gonna do fine Blake, he won't care on you ask" Yang explained while trying to calm the cat girls nerves but Blake turned towards Yang with a panicking face.

"not it's not fine Yang! What if he finds me weird or he doesn't like my ears or-" "BLAKE!" Yang shouted slapping blake in the face before grabbing her shoulders "it's going to be fine! He will like you I have no doubt, bookworm has shown that he likes you! Plus from what you shown me about his signature, he likes Faunus so he won't say anything different about you" Blake sighed then she smiled at Yang for helping the cat girl to feel better about herself.

"Thank you Yang...but I need your opinion" Blake began to say as she held up to way to expensive dresses in front of her "which dress would jaune like more?" Yang stood there baffled at this.

Blake entered the coffee shop from the address jaune had texted her through her Scroll, she saw the blonde author looking out the window smiling, she walked towards him smiling "hey jaune..." jaune looked at Blake seeing a noticeable blush on her cheeks.

"hey Blake, i have some news" jaune exclaimed smiling then continued before Blake could ask what the news was "I have a gift for you, it's my newest book 'deeper desires' infact this is the first ever book to be hot off the presses, hasn't even hit yeh shelves yet" Blake feel like she could scream that her idol had given her a gift, a book not even owned by anyone yet "however there's a special passage in this particular copy for you"

Blake blinked her eyes as he took the book from jaune who smiled when she did, she saw a passage in the cover saying "will you be my muse Blake? Be my shining star?" Blake dropped the book from her hands then glomped the author not caring if people saw "YES!"

Adam Taurus(Fem)- Jaune Arc was a highly trained medic, trained by his older sister violet but jaune wanted to go to beacon to save lives and not take them therefore he didn't go to combat schools but still has forged transcripts, after getting on a train illegally in the cargo section he wouldn't know that he is gonna meet someone that will change his life.

How They Meet-

Jaune was sitting in the cargo hold of a train gay he illegally got on heading towards vale since jaune is truly prepared with years of medical knowledge that he could get into beacon though the boy may not have a single ounce of combat training but he will still fight if it means protecting his fellow man.

Jaune hummed to himself an old song he heard when he was a mere child back home though what happened next pulled him out of his thoughts as the train he was on shook along with gun shots.

A couple hours later jaune got up to hide behind a couple boxes when someone entered the cargo hold, it was a red haired woman who's hair was long and tied in a pony tail, she wore a white mask symbolizing her allegiance to the white fang and a black outfit though her weapon looked like a normal katana but the sheath had been fashioned into a gun as well however was noticeable that the girl had a gun wound on her shoulder.

Jaune gulped as he accidentally knocked over a piece of something catching the girls attention, she pulled out wilt(sword) before aiming blush(gun) towards where jaune is located "come out now" the woman commanded causing jaune to walk into the open with his hands awkwardly in the air chuckling nervously.

"H-hey..." Jaune said chuckling even more when the woman is more tense in his presence "what you doing here human?!" She commanded once more backing up slightly due to her injury but jaune caught this lowering his hands to move closer "does that hurt?" "No it tickles so much it bleeds, YES IT HURTS!".

Jaune kept moving towards her even moving into the white fang members defenses catching her off guard "what's your name?" He asked as he starting touching the wound of hers causing the woman to grit her teeth wondering if she could kill him and be done with it

"...Ada...Ada Taurus..." She exclaimed unsure of the man before her.

About ten minutes passed ada had her shirt off but a bra and muscle shirt is still on(get your minds out of the gutters) jaune had bandaged her wound even when Ada was a faunus, he still did it because jaune believed it was the right thing to do "thank you..." she exclaimed growing more curious about jaune who packed up his medical kit, jaune looked at her giving her his goofy grin "no probs Ada!"

How They Meet Again-

After the whole train situation and jaune given a free pass to vale by Ada herself she snuck the man into the kingdom.

About several weeks later jaune managed to get an apartment within the kingdom until he gets his letter to see if he has gotten accepted for beacon, jaune was watching the news about the latest of terroristic news of the white fang but jaune believed it was otherwise and the news is being manipulated by a third party who wanted to make the Faunus loving group bad though jaune changed the channel hoping to see what good is on until he heard knocks at the door.

Jaune gets up from the couch to open it to find Ada standing there with a wound on her...leg "...dammit Ada..." is what jaune could only say before motioning her to come in to treat her wound.

Several minutes passed as jaune had dressed her wound but she didn't say anything "do you see me as a guy to run to when you get a bullet in your knee Ada?" Ada shook her head looking down shamed because every since she met jaune she kept running to him whenever she gotten injured.

"no...your the first human I've came across who didn't care if I was a faunus...it made me happy to see that my people could be treated the same as humans" Ada tried to explain why she comes to him whenever she gets injured.

Jaune smiled at her getting up to his full height "of course, Faunus bleed like humans so why not treat them the same, we all have the same dna and same ancestors" Ada Smiled even more and at that moment her love for Jaune Arc has awaken.

How They Confess-

Jaune was in his kitchen reading a book called Dust for Dummies, since the boy is gonna be taught at beacon he should recognize his way through dust but as he gotten through a few chapters the door had knocked causing jaune to get up from his seat to walk to the door to open it to be treated by a large man wearing the white fang uniform with a chainsaw on his back while another white fang member was a shorter man with nunchucks.

"This is the guy Cairn? The one Boss Lady is so head over heels for? He's a human!" The shorter man exclaimed wildly to the larger man jaune had learned was named Cairn, the large man glazed a hand over his mask.

"Ted, we've been told by Ada that the man she loved is a human who believed in our cause... ?" The larger man exclaimed then turned his attention to jaune who nodded while slowly move out the way but in reality, he was reaching towards his ancient family sword "y-yeah?..."

"We want to thank you" the larger man exclaimed bowing his head lightly stopping jaune in his pursuit for his sword looking at Cairn confused "for what?" Jaune asked wondering what he did to earn the white fangs gratitude.

"We wanted to thank you for being the light in our leaders dark tunnel, after a member of ours left she became bitter until you came along now she's slowly returning to her old self who believed in the Faunus people" Cairn had informed jaune about what kind of effect, jaune was wide eyed at that looking down wondering about his own feelings.

"We also came to ask you about your feelings about Ada" Ted asked jaune while slowly moving a hand towards his pistol that if the wrong answer is given he'd shoot the man "well...I love her even if she's a faunus she's still the woman I love" Cairn and Ted looked at each other smiles plastered on there faces then they stepped to the side showing a shocked Ada with a bequest of Roses in her arms and her mask off showing a nasty brand 'SDC' over her left face that went over her.

"Do...do you really mean it?" Ada asked dropping the flowers hoping her heart isn't being played with but it's not jaune smiled walking towards her taking her hands into his "of course I am, it started to grow after each time you came to be treated" it didn't take much as she hugged jaune for dear life finally out of her dark tunnel

—

alright guys heres another chapter of this new scenarios, bringing in two new people that had been requested.

tell me your thoughts and request scenarios and girls or guys that are girls or even fucking grimm for all i care


	5. First Date

First Date-

—

Ruby Rose:

It's currently mid afternoon over vale though it was several towns away from the illustrious beacon academy during one of the students free weekends and ruby took this time to take her newly acquired boyfriend Jaune aka the Blacksmith to a weapons convention, despite some extreme concern from Ruby's sister Yang. Ruby wouldn't falter.

For Jaunes side, Pyrrha was so adamant to join since she didn't like the idea nor thought of Jaune being alone with ruby ever since the whole fiasco and Ruby's cookie wall jaune however had to pull rank to keep her in beacon though she isn't happy about it

During the train ride ruby had a weapon article in her hand going through the numerous reports of weapons all across the kingdom of vale while jaune had his journal out working on several sketches of weapons he had in his mind "oh jaune look!" Ruby exclaimed moving her magazine to show jaune a sweet great sword, jaune looked over saw the sword.

"Hot damn! That swords looks awesome though it looks like it's been made from Tungsten Mixed with Magnesium so that would mean it looks heavier and it's need a lot of strength to even be wielded-" Jaune started muttering before reverting back to his book to a new page writing into it for a new idea of a great sword.

Ruby watched Jaune write into it with a smile, she smiled at him and kissed his cheek greatly appreciated that she had bagged the perfect guy who liked her interest in weapons, jaune smiled when ruby kissed his cheek before he moved a page back to show a scythe dubbed 'Ruby Rose'

After an hour from the train then a ten minute walk for the Weaponized a couple to arrive at the weapons convention, ruby in her chibi form was so excited that she lifted off the ground moving towards all the weapons that were scattered around her however the only thing keeping ruby in place while walking around was jaune "Little Red? Please be calm people are staring".

Ruby looked around to see people stare at her and her weird obsession for weapons causing the Rose Woman to look down blushing though jaune rubbed a hand through her hair smiling "don't worry ruby, I like your love for Weapons plus it gives me ideas for weapons in my book."

Ruby and Jaune had a wonderful date, ruby had gotten parts for her scythe along with a picture with her and Jaune next to a famous weapons designer, along with cotton candy

Jaune had gotten numerous ideas for his weapons along with pictures to show his non blood brother Ren.

Yang Xio Long:

It was in beacon where Yang had taken her boyfriend for there first date since the blonde bombshell had already spent her money sent by her father Taiyang on the tuneup for her mortercycle so she's gonna do the next best thing.

"You have those eyes closed Arc?" Yang said as she led her man through the courtyard with his hand although she had gotten the jealous looks of every man she went across though those looks were directed at the man she chose herself.

"Yes Bombshell, they are closed" Jaune responded while using his bandaged hand due to his training earlier in the day to cover his eyes cause he knows his girl would punch his lights out for disobeying her "alright I'm little boxer, look at this" jaune stopped along with Yang so he uncovered his eyes to see the yellow devil Yang calls Bumblebee though jaune looked at Yang wondering why she decided to show him her pride and joy

"Yang what's this about? Didn't you tell me we would be going on our first date?" Yang grinned at her boy getting on her motorcycle like a badass "yeah baby, you and me on my girl driving around beacon!" Jaune looked at the bike then grinned at Yang getting behind her

Yang drove all around beacon creating rubber marks on the clean stone walks nearly hitting several pedestrians in the war path while Yang and Jaune were laughing up a storm until said bike was lifted into the air causing there heads to turn to face an angry Glynda Goodwitch "Detention for both of you!"

Overall it was a pretty successful bike date even though Yang and Jaune didn't do much

Nora Valkyrie:

Nora was skipping down the side walk while she linked her arm with the boy she confessed her feelings to with a mountain, a literal mountain of pancakes telling how she felt for the blonde chef.

Jaune who was on his day off decided to go with his girlfriend when she barged into the store where jaune worked then ate over three dozen pancakes and somehow asked jaune if he wanted to go out on a date which the blonde chef agreed to.

After about ten minutes of Nora skipping while at the same time dragging jaune with her before the two stopped infront of a car blocked street named Pancake Fest "Nora?" Jaune called for his girlfriend who was drooling at the sight of pancakes all over the street "is this where your taking me to our date?" Nora looked at jaune with a smile plastered on her face "yep jaune-jaune! This is the happiest place in Remnant!".

Jaune looked at Nora again with a deadpanned face like she doesn't believe her "Ren didn't want you to come here so you took me instead calling it a date just so you can eat pancakes from all across the four kingdoms...didn't you" Nora scratched the back of her had grinning innocently though jaune hit the nail directly on the head "come on jauney! Do you really think of me that I'd lie to you and Ren just to come here?" "Ren warned me about the this weekend" jaune exclaimed causing Nora's happy face to turn into a scowl until she started grinning again when he kissed Nora on the forehead.

"Eat as much as you want Sweet Syrup" it took those words for Nora to jump head first into the Pancake fun.

(Sorry if this was short)

Velvet Scarlatta:

It's currently night time over vale even though it was a school night however this was the night jaune had planned to take his now new girlfriend for the most romantic restaurant in town.

Jaune was standing infront of a full body mirror while his non blood brother Ren stood infront of him getting the tie right "thanks for helping Ren, I never been on a date before plus my heart belonged to Vel" Ren smiled when jaune was thanking himself "it is my pleasure jaune, seeing you happy brings me happiness plus Velvet is a wonderful woman."

Jaune chuckled nodding before Ren backed up showing jaune in a nice suit and tie to match "damn, I didn't know I could look so good. Since I spend practically half of my time with paint" "and your covered in paint whenever you finish with whatever project you were doing at the time" Ren commented while he grabbed a body of Vanilla Carrot Cake Body Spray which is Velvets favorite scent.

Jaune chuckled at the comment spritzing some of the body spray on his suit then looked towards Ren with another request in mind "hey Ren, do you fly?" Ren raised an eyebrow but smiled nonetheless "yes indeed I do, why?" Jaune chuckled as he looked at his watch seeing that there's no more bullheads flying until morning "we may need to...'Borrow' a bullhead in order to get to town"

After about ten minutes of jaune grabbing velvet, getting threatened by coco if he ever hurts the bunny girl then stole borrowed a bullhead from Beacons security team heading towards town with Ren flying.

In the backseat of the shop velvet who's wearing a red beautiful dress picked by coco though the bunny girl was blushing hard while she looked down and her ears drooped however she had a smile on her face as she looked at Jaunes handsome self "your looking handsome..." she complimented or tried to since she was a bit to quiet when it came to it though jaune just laughed at her rubbing the bunny girls head.

you look beautiful Vel." Jaune complimented her to though Vel blushed even more coming to the same color of her own dress though holds a deep smile hearing that.

After about 3 hours of a beautiful date at one of vale's top 5 star restaurant and sending some dinner to Ren from inside the shop. They had returned back to beacon at 1 am in the morning however when they landed they see Glynda with such a furious face along with an amused face belonging to the Headmaster. When the three walks up to them, Vel is obviously shaken that they found out while Ren was obviously hiding his true emotions while jaune just does care in the slightest but they all knew that they were in trouble.

Qrow Branwen(Fem):

It was midnight over vale during one of Jaunes rare day offs since the boy was trying to earn as much money as he could to remake his entire weapon strategy.

Anyway jaune was in his home putting on a tux he had gotten from his father after he passed away doing his job as a Huntsmen though has he fiddled with his tie since the bartender wanted to be perfect for his first date with Qrow "someone's looking handsome" a confident voice exclaimed into the room causing the blonde man to turn for his eyes to widened.

Qrow stood at the door with a beautiful black dress that just told people that the woman who wore it had class "hey there beautiful" Jaune exclaimed walking towards her pulling the older woman into a hug in return she did the same to him "oh hun, can't figure out your tie?" Qrow exclaimed pulling back with a knowing smile though that smile grew seeing jaune nodding.

"Yeah, never been on a date before so..." jaune tried to explain himself but Qrow just placed her finger on his lips shushing him completely "shhh lady killer, I've done this for my partner back in beacon so you don't have to explain yourself" Qrow pulled back slightly fiddling with the complex tie that jaune picked out for her before pulling back admiring the suited jaune.

"Damn, if I'd known your this clean I would've picked you up much sooner" She exclaimed with a smirk causing jaune to blush and rub the back of his neck "t-thanks..."

Soon after Qrow took jaune to a fancy restaurant that has a large selection of alcohol for the customers, big shocker for the drunk woman.

Roman Torchwick(Fem):

I can't do this because Roma is to recognizable so to make things simple, they had a date back in Jaunes apartment full of cheesy romance flicks and a jaune made dinner. It's quite nice actually being simple though everyone loves the classics)

Ozpin(Fem):

It's currently mid afternoon during the weekend for beacon though what many people don't know except for one person who has to pick up the work so Olivia can do a stay at home date with jaune since even the coffee based girl despite known to drink only the finest coffee was surprising a simple woman with simple tastes.

Olivia was sitting on the couch warmed up with a blanket and a coffee in hand watching the latest news that it was something about the white fang "sweetie?" Olivia called out to her boyfriend who was in kitchen working on with a series of pots and pans filled with food "yes babe?" Jaune called out peeking from the couch to look at olivia.

The silver haired woman wasn't in her work clothes at all, just some sweatpants, t shirt and her hair is let down to where it rests on her shoulder though needless to say she looked cuter like that "when will dinner be ready?" "Just in a bit" jaune returned to the kitchen to continue with the series of clattering of pots and pans until the blonde man came out with two plates of food.

After a bit of eating they finished there food before putting on the movie of the evening though Olivia placed her head on his right shoulder smiling genuinely for the first time ever since she started this silent war against Salem

Blake Belladonna:

Jaune was walking down the sidewalk while he held his girlfriends hand in his though the two were walking in sync but with Blake blindfolded since jaune had planned the date for them today "where are we going jaune?" She asked trying to move the blindfold only for the young Author to readjust her blindfold keeping her in the dark.

"To a very special place my love" jaune only answered but he was responded with a deep growl from the girl "if I find out your gonna dump at whatever this 'special' place is I'll castrate you" Blake threatened giving jaune a reason to fear Blake "n-...no, I'm not breaking up with you..." Blake smiled learning she won't have to hurt her idol "well we are here" Blake for curious on why jaune said that until he pulled off her blindfold seeing Remnants top book fair causing the cat girl to become the happiest little cat in the world.

"Oh jaune!" Blake yelled bringing her boyfriend for a bone crushing hug however however upon entering the vice grip of his girlfriend feeling his bones crack and air leaving his lungs but it was all worth it just to see Blake smile

Adam Taurus(Fem):

(Couldn't do this one since Adam would be to recognizable and I ran out of ideas so I'm gonna go for a simple get together like date with the white fang and Jaune is invited)

—

Sorry if this is shorter it's because I've ran out of ideas for dates and shit cuz I never dated

Alright then for the next twenty four hours here's a little vote of six characters. The top two characters will be added on.

Glynda Goodwitch

Penny

Salem

Cinder Fall

Oobleck

Hazel

Also give me an idea of what jaune would be in the girls Scenarios like jaune could be a engineer for penny or something)


	6. First Kiss

Ruby Rose:

It was mid afternoon straight out of classes where many of the students are resting in dorms, garden or library to ease there brains from the mental pounding called teaching.

Jaune was resting ontop of his bed while Pyrrha was sharpening her spear taking side glances of the blonde blacksmith who while resting on his bed was flipping through pages upon pages through that book of his, Pyrrha however felt pings of jealousy that the man of her affections was smiling to himself was most likely thinking about ruby.

Pyrrha accidentally cuts through her sharpening stone upon thinking of her sister team leader taking her man "something wrong Pyrrha?" Jaune asked as he slowly got up from his bed looking his partner with worry clear in his eyes though before Pyrrha could answer the door to team JNPRs dorm room was kicked open by a short girl with brown hair and red highlights.

But what they didn't expect was that ruby didn't kick down the door because of Pyrrha but she had tears in her eyes, jaune was about to get up to console his girlfriend but ruby beats him to the punch as she jumped onto his bed into Jaunes chest rubbing her tear stained eyes onto his chest.

Jaune rubbed her head smiling at her cuteness "what's wrong my little red?" Jaune asked his girlfriend who looked up from his chest still tears in her eyes "y-Yang took all my cookies!" Ruby exclaimed her problem but jaune didn't see no problem considering ruby ate to much cookies "sweetie, that's not a problem who should kick down my teams door for" Ruby's tears slowly dropped down her face that she nearly starts to whale but jaune raised her head planting his lips onto hers causing ruby to be shock but close them deepening the kiss onto a more romantic level.

Both pulled back blushes clear on there faces until Jaune smiled even though his cheeks are still red "listen, if you promise to eat healthier foods we can do that more often" "...ok"

Yang Xio Long:

(I don't know for this one so uhhh how about when jaune and Yang were training she punched him really hard before his aura could activate so she kissed him on the lips as an apology)

Nora Valkyrie:

Nora and Jaune were at Jaunes work place with the Pancake loving girl scarfing down every single flapjack she has on her plates without end, jaune was washing the plates while keeping a glancing at his girlfriend out of two reasons which one of them is to keep an eye on her encase she decided to end up breaking something and 2 jaune loved the innocent happy look she has whenever she's eating pancakes.

Nora kept eating and eating until she sees Jaune looking at her before he looked back at the dishes he's watching "Jaune-Jaune!" Jaune chuckled before he turned off the water walking towards the energetic girl "Yeah Nora" "I'm out of syrup!" Jaune took a glance at Nora's syrup bottle to find it missing causing him to chuckle again moving to the back then returning handing Nora another full bottle "here you go, try not to use it all because we don't have a limitless supply" Nora just giggled at him but before jaune could continue whatever he was doing earlier, Nora picked herself up and kissed jaune, his eyes widened heavily but he doesn't pull back because he's tasting a godless amount of syrup on nora.

Nora pulls back with a cheeky grin plastered on her face "like my gift" Jaune didn't respond just dumbly nodded considering his brain just went into overload.

Velvet Scarlatta:

Velvet and Jaune were sitting on vels bed within team CVFYs room where jaune had his back to the wall with a sketch book in hand drawing out sketches for his new paintings while Vel was tinkering with her weapon "Honey?" Velvet called out to jaune while didn't move a single muscle towards Vel but he said "yes Little Carrot?"

Velvet was blushing hard due to her earlier conversation with her teams leader about a certain subject "I've been thinking..." Vel didn't ask the question because she's getting to embarrassed to ask her boyfriend for a kiss, jaune looked up from his sketch book confused at velvet "can I-I...k-kiss you?" She stuttered out her question then put her hands on her face silently cursing herself that she may have destroyed her only possible relationship by trying to move this forward forcefully.

Jaune blinked several times before chuckling lightly getting off of vels bed kneeling down to the scared bunny "Vel" Velvets ears perked up looking at jaune while sweetly and gently kissed Vel on the lips allowing Vel to slightly deepen it wrapping her arms around his neck before they pulled back smiling at each other "don't be afraid if you want to further this, i will go at your pace" "thank you...my little artist"

(Sorry if this is much shorter then the others)

Qrow Branwen(Fem):

It was midnight over vale within Jaunes apartment who was currently sleeping on his couch with a Dust for dummies book on his chest snoring lightly into the air while the tv was on the news channel telling about a recent attempted robbery for the largest dust shipment at the vale docks.

Jaune kept snoring lightly sweetly living through the comforts of his dream until three loud knocks was heard on his door causing jaune to snort himself awake, so he gets up from the couch onto his feet stretching and yawning slightly.

He walked to the door rubbing his eyes then he opened it to find Qrow standing there who's drunk more then she usually is "Qrow? What are you doing here?" He asked while Qrow chugged down a steep amount of liquor before looking at jaune drunkily smiled at him "heyyyyy handsome! You seen my cutie pie? His name is jaune, tall, blonde, scraggly." Jaune narrowed his eyes since even drunk Qrow has a good memory "come in"

After a few minutes of a drunken woman Qrow trying to make advances while moving away from said advances saying she has a boyfriend until jaune was able to get through to her "Qrow...what happened" Qrow blinked several times before looking down in shame with a tear falling down her left eye hiding it from jaune "several guys had...gotten to me with several mean things, like I'm to old to get a boyfriend or I'm past my prime-" though before Qrow could continue with what happen, Jaune gently moved her head and placed his lips onto hers stopping her in her tracks.

Qrows eyes widened heavily at the suddenness of the kiss until she closed them snaking her hands around his neck until a couple minutes passed jaune backed up smiling and blushing "listen beautiful, don't let what other people say get to you. You have me" Qrow blushed then smiled glad she met this man

Roman Torchwick(Fem):

Roma walked through the door of Jaunes apartment whistling a soft tune to herself after she pulled off another successful heist, she looked around the apartment seeing several pictures of herself and of her boyfriend jaune. She may be a master thief who looks good while doing it but even with all the treasure in the world won't ever add up to jaune "hey sweetie!" Jaune called out from the kitchen which made Roma smile every time she came her jaune always cooked them dinner and she would pick the movie for there date night.

"Hey Jauney!" Roma called out to him entering the kitchen seeing him smiling as he cooked several things in pots and pans, Roma walked up behind jaune hugging him from behind "I'm glad you didn't finish before I came, I hate a cold meal more then anything" Jaune just laughed at that since he knows Roma's likes and dislikes more then she could.

"Yeah, I knew that so when you told me when the heist would be starting. That gave me a time table" "oh I got you a gift to during my time" Roma exclaimed forcing jaune to turn around with him confused until she planted her lips onto his stopping Jaunes entire train of thought then he deepened the kiss bringing herself close to jaune.

Roma pulled back smirking seeing him dazed with a blush clear on his face "oh jaune~ your pots boiling" Jaunes mind immediately caused both his hands to cover his obvious bone until he hears loud bubbling from his pot now jaune knows what she meant

Ozpin(Fem):

It was mid afternoon in beacon academy where many students are attending classes at the moment but Olivia who took a sip of her coffee stared down two of her most troubling students.

Jaune Arc the boy she given her heart too who gladly returned it with his own and such for the past few months they had been together but due to her position she couldn't allow anyone aside from Glynda to know about this plus she'd help him with his schoolwork but that's as far as she will go.

Now the next man was someone Olivia would've expelled due to his increasing list of bullying, faunus discrimination etc but the worst crime he's committed is bullying her sweetheart however she's gonna make him pay though she knows how to do that despite her position "you two started a fight in the middle of the hall, prompting team CDNL to join in as well as Teams RWBY and JNPR. Olivia exclaimed putting on her best mock glare more towards her lover though the real intensity was at Cardin "bu-" Jaune tried to assume the blame for the fight like the good hearted man he is though Olivia won't have it "don't even try , you both had started this while the others only joined to protect there respective sides. Therefore , you will have detention oversaw by me personally while you will be under house arrest along with your team" after the harsh scolding Cardin left the room in a huff while jaune stayed looking down at his feet but Olivia got up from her seat walking towards jaune picking up his head to plant a very sweet and gentle kiss on his lips then she pulled back leaving s heavily blushing man stuttering "before you say anything love, I had to keep appearances and such I couldn't play favorites. Silver lining is that you get to spend more time with me"

Blake Belladonna:

Blake and Jaune were hanging out within Jaunes apartment within a city close to beacon since this week is a week off for all the students Blake decided to spend this time with her loving boyfriend.

She was laying on Jaunes couch reading one of Jaunes books of his collection before her eyes glances over to her boyfriend who was sitting on the table typing away at a keyboard no doubt had gotten motivation for another book series.

Blake smiled getting up from her seat walking towards jaune snaking her arms around her lovers neck "so love, what are you writing this time?" Jaune smiled at her kept typing away "so baby but I can't reveal what I have in store until I publish it" Blake puffed out her cheeks lightly but jaune chuckled turned around in his chair before he kissed Blake on the lips taking her by surprise "but I wouldn't mind if you helped" Blake blushed greatly as that was her first kiss

(I couldn't think of anything for this one)

Adam Taurus(Fem):

Ada was in Jaunes apartment with a muscle top on to show her bandaged shoulder due to her recent mission with the white fang ended with her getting injured though she was lucky to have been close to Jaunes apartment.

She was scrolling the news on her Scroll gritting her teeth as she saw reports of her honorable mission being twisted to show the white fang is evil, she tried to minimize the human casualties to show humans that the Faunus wouldn't dare to stumble onto there level but her rage against the humans is starting to come back, luckily Ada had the greatest human as her boyfriend.

A coffee cup entered her masked vision which she smiled taking the cup from her boyfriends hand "thank you love, you always know what to do to bring me back" Jaune chuckled lightly sitting down next to adas uninjured shoulder "it's no problem my little bull, I'm happy to be your anchor" Ada smiled at that glad she found someone who isn't repulsed by her horns so she moved towards him pecking his lips lightly causing jaune to spur into stutterness making the bull Faunus laugh at the reaction.

Jaune was blushing heavily that his first kiss was taking that easily since Ada is a trained warrior.

—

Alright guys here's another vote for another twenty four hours, these are the more under rated characters who barely gotten any screen time aside from several episodes

Oobleck

Emerald(requested)

James Ironwood

Winter Schnee

Penny Polladonna

Coco Adel

Yatsuhashi

Raven Branwen

Everyone gets three votes


	7. Nicknames and Pick Up Lines

Nicknames-

Ruby Rose:

Ruby's Nickname for Jaune: Blonde Giant

Reason: well jaune is possibly the tallest guy she knows plus she loves his blonde hair

Jaunes Nickname for Ruby: Little Red

Reason: she's short and always wears that red cloak wherever she goes

Yang Xio Long:

Yangs Nickname for Jaune: Sexy Boxer

Reason: she loves the way he trains and always will skip whatever she's doing just to watch him train

Jaunes Nickname for Yang: Bombshell

Reason: jaune watched Yang beat up Cardin after he grabbed her hair so she's like a walking time bomb

Nora Valkyrie:

Noras Nickname for Jaune: Syrup

Reason: he's sweet and sticky because he won't let go of this relationship that easily

Jaunes Nickname for Nora: Pancake

Reason: she's fluffy and sweet with how much energy she can exude during the day, honestly he leaves him exhausted

Velvet Scarlatta:

Velvets Nickname for Jaune: Little Painter

Reason: she named him from what he always does whenever she walks in on him, painting

Jaunes Nickname for Velvet: Sweet Bunny

Reason: jaune loves how sweet and shy velvet is plus he has a slight fetish for her ears

Qrow Branwen(Fem):

Qrows Nickname for Jaune: Lady Killer

Reason: it's more of her watching jaune completely ensnare every girl he takes to before she claimed him but now she'd gets to be the only woman he 'kills'

Jaunes Nickname for Qrow: Drunken Bird

Reason: she drinks, simply that

Roman Torchwick(Fem):

Romas Nickname for Jaune: Sweet Treasure

Reason: she named him that because he's the greatest thing she ever stolen, his heart

Jaunes Nickname for Roma: Pretty Thief

Reason: she's the thief that stolen his heart, and love

Ozpin(Fem):

Olivias Nickname for Jaune: Darling

Jaunes Nickname for Olivia: Sweetie

Reasons: they prefer to keep to the classics

Blake Belladonna:

Blakes Nickname for Jaune: Cutie Nerd(NEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRD)

Reason: she always watches jaune writing into his Scroll whenever he gets an idea for a book of his

Jaunes Nickname for Blake: Kinky Kitty

Reason: jaune named her that because of her strange fixation on his most favorite book Ninjas of Love

Adam Taurus:

Adas Nickname for Jaune: My Human

Reason: he's a human who sees Faunus as people and she loves him for that

Jaunes Nickname for Ada: Beautiful Bull

Reason: she's beautiful with those horns, jaune whenever he hangs out with Ada he always touches those horns

Pick Up Lines-

Ruby Rose:

"Your so hot I could bake cookies off of you"

Yang Xio Long:

"Do you work for dominos? Because you a fine pizza ass"

Nora Valkyrie:

"I REALLY wanna flip your pancakes"

Velvet Scarlatta:

"Do you believe in love at first sight or should I come by again?"

Qrow Branwen(Fem):

"We should totally meet up for pizza and fuck!...what? You don't like pizza?"

Roman Torchwick(Fem):

"Are you a parking ticket? Cuz you got FINE all over it!"

Ozpin(Fem):

"Back in my day we would've painted you on a side of a plane"

Blake Belladonna:

"Is that a hard cover or are you just happy to see me?"

Adam Taurus(Fem):

"Was your father a thief? Because he stole all the stars in the sky and put them in your eyes"

Alright guys this is more of a one line based chapter and no way effects the story chronological events in anyway, just something fun to do while I'm waiting for votes to come in plus this is in my lists of Scenarios so it's to get it out of the way

Also I was asked if there will be lemons in it, yes there will be but I don't write lemons due to me not being good at all plus I stopped doing that years ago so if there's anyone here who would mind doing those lemons for me, all credit will go to you because I don't like taking work and calling it mine.

Also the voting for the six people in my previous chapter is still going on, at the moment Salem is in first with Hazel and Cinder Tying )


	8. New Characters

Salem-Jaune has been slain during battle against a deathstalker in a vain attempt to prove himself to earn his place at beacon until he came out of the oozing goo as still human but obtained Grimm like power 

How They Meet-  
Jaune rolled out of the way panting hard as he landed on his feet Turing around raising his shield against the adult death stalker he found, jaune is gonna kill it then present the footage to ozpin to show he can earn his way into beacon, jaune raises his shield slowly walking towards the deathstalker sword raised into its position “kill it, leave then get the camera for ozpin...” jaune told himself multiple times as he attempted the slash but the sword bounces off the stalkers armor catching its attention then it sent its pincer at him.   
Jaune couldn’t react in time due to aura exhaustion and its pincer crushed jaune “ahhhh!” Jaune roared out in pain as the pincer broke through his aura and breaking his pelvis and spine.  
The stalker then tossed jaune to a tree breaking his spine more though he couldn’t process what happened next as the creatures stings crushes jaune killing him instantly...is this the end for him?...  
HELL NO.  
Jaune emerged from the black oozing puddle however his appearance changed drastically now his skin was pale white with his blue eyes changed to black with red iris’s, jaune got up onto his feet looking around in a heavy daze until his mind came back with him and he started turning around fast looking at all the grim coming out of the oozing ponds his heart starts beating a mile a minute looking around trying to get a baring of what is going on until he felt a presence coming towards him that he could never feel before he came out of the goo.   
The grounds has been twisted and mangled with Beowolves to climb out of said puddles without any issues...what the hell is going on! “Now what do we have here?” A sweet honey like voice exclaimed causing Jaune to hastily turn around to face a woman with grey like skin, white hair and eyes similar to Grimm “wh-wh-who...are y-you” he asked the mysterious woman which she walks around the Grimmified Jaune taking in his appearance “you retained your human form? Not an easy feet that is in fact your the second case to have done so aside from me of course...” the woman stopped in her place smirking at him “my name is Salem and you are” “J-Jaune Arc...short sweet, rolls of the tongue the ladies love it” Jaune tried to play off his actual emotions hiding “do they Jaune?” She giggled lightly though the sound hit several strings of Jaunes heart.

How They Meet Again-  
They live in the same castle with the rest of the inner circle, no doubt they have seen each other more then once)

How They Confess-  
Salem paced around in her throne room while her supposedly friend Tyrian aka the Insane Scorpion who watched Salem pacing around very nervous though this did get the Scorpion to be on edge for whatever got his Queen this nervous then he has to be as nervous as she is.   
To Salem this was a feeling she swore off after her initial feud with Ozma a long time ago but to find another man who seemingly with no effort caused her to feel like this though it’s a good feeling “my Queen, if you just asked Jaune how he feels about you, I can tell you he’d holds the same feelings” Tyrian tries to calm down Salem who whips her head towards the scorpion Faunus “are you sure!? Are you completely sure!?” Tyrian gave a cheeky smile moving backwards beckoning his tail for her to follow “follow me My queen” 

About ten minutes passed as Tyrian led Salem to a door leading to the kitchen seeing two figures in the kitchen which one belonged to Salem’s crush Jaune who’s twisted red eyes filled with the same human like compassion he did before death and hazel as Salem had called him the Gentle Giant.  
Hazel looked at the humanoid Grimm at the stone cooking some sort of stew, as the giant had learned that Salem tends to be far happier when its Jaunes turn to cook next hazel looks at the door seeing Tyrian and Salem to which the former nodded, hazel nodded back prompting the start of the plan “Jaune, Lady Salem seems to have taken a liking to your cooking while growing distaste for everyone else’s how did you become a great chef?”  
Jaune lightly laughed upon hearing that turning to the dark skinned man “one tends to learn these things when you grow up with Seven Sisters” Hazels eyebrows shot straight up upon hearing that, he had one little sister though he couldn’t imagine babying 7 “I’m surprised your still sane Jaune” “never said I didn’t go crazy from time to time” both men chuckled among themselves until hazel brought up the ice breaking questions “Jaune, what do you feel about Lady Salem?” Jaune didn’t answer immediately though Salem started to look sad because she fears he didn’t share her feelings “I love her Haze, ever since I was ridiculed for trying to follow my dreams at beacon. She’s the only who shown me such kindness since...well since I got crushed to death” Jaune chuckled nervously scratching his head nervously while heat reached his cheeks coloring them in a lightish red hue on his pale white cheeks.  
“I see Jaune...thank you for answering honestly. Now what are you going to do about your feelings?” Jaune looked at Hazel with a curious look “what do you mean haze? I couldn’t do anything. She’s special and I’m a no one, just some guy who gotten the short end of a straw” Hazel sighed but nodded since that was technically the case for Jaune “don’t believe yourself like that...I have to use the restroom Jaune I’ll be gone for some time

First Date-  
They can’t really go out so Jaune being the romantic that he is they just have a normal romantic dinner inside the dining hall) 

Nickname-  
Salem’s Nickname for Jaune: My Prince  
Reason: she loves him with all her heart, more then she did with ozpin and she sees him as royalty  
Jaunes Nickname for Salem: My Queen  
Reason: she is his queen, that’s all

Pick Up Line-  
“Are you a drill Sargent? Because my privates are standing at attention”

First Kiss-  
Salem was sitting at her through with her eyes closed thinking of something to those who sees her as such but in reality she was napping on said throne which her dreams usually consisted of becoming a goddess which everyone is kneeling before her and her handsome prince stood beside her like a doting husband though the dream took a dark turn for which everyone took up arms and tried to kill her to set her free.  
Salem was on her knees with several swords through her body though she was grinning darkly “you think yourself as above us witch?! Let us see the face of when we take something of yours!” As such Jaune was brought up a knife at his throat which got Salem’s eyes widened she tried to struggle but the knife slides across his throat cutting through the skin and blood poured out of his throat.  
Salem shook herself awake panting hard with sweat collected on her forehead, she looked around to see if anything from the dream is true which isn’t since she remembered napping on throne, the Grimm goddess got up from her chair then left the room going through the countless halls and rooms looking for the man she called hers to which she found him in her chambers doing something to the sheets “Jaune” Salem called out causing Jaune looked over towards the Grimm witch standing at the doorway “yeah my queen?” Salem breathed a sigh of relief to find Jaune untouched so she walked over towards and kissed him hard and passionately that made Jaune go wide eyed until she pulled back with a smile “sorry my sweet prince, I just couldn’t afford to lose you”

Cinder Fall- Jaune Arc is a mercenary after he was kicked out of beacon due to his forged transcripts, he adopted a lone wolf mentality until he came across Cinder during one of his missions

How They Meet-  
Jaune is walking around in a unnamed town though it was a large town with its own security detail but Jaune was looked at suspiciously due to his get up(imagine Assassin Creed(very first game) outfit on Jaune) due to the numerous amounts of weapons and the cold air around him shows professionalism though Jaune Arc the Assassin doesn’t take shit from no one ever since he was rejected, blacklisted and threatened with jail time if he ever set foot in any of the kingdoms. All because he wanted to be a hero well guess the world shows the world that heroes are overrated and Jaune who was abandoned by his family left him when he needed help.  
Jaune walks into a bar inside the town he’s in currently due to a message he received from Roman Torchwick who Jaune previously showed his own cane up his ass days prior to Jaunes blacklist, Roman is sitting in one of the booths with a multi haired woman next to him as well as a beautiful woman with amber colored eyes and black hair with a skimpy red dress “Jaune!” Roman called out allowing Jaune to walk towards him nonchalant “Roman, have you come to beg for my forgiveness or should I go for round two with your cane” Roman unintentionally clenched his butt which caused Neo to spur into a round of silent giggles but the unknown woman to smile amusingly.  
“N-no! I just came to introduce you to my client. Cinder Fall” Roman intruded cinder who nodded at Jaune, Jaune sits in the booth looking at cinder “so what is it that you need from Little Ol’ Me?” Jaune asked cinder who took a sip from her martini “I’ve heard you have an impressive track record with your work Mr.Arc” Jaune took Roman’s drink while the latter just ‘awww’ in defeat, Jaune takes a drink “I’m a Mercenary Cinder, I wouldn’t be good at what I do if I don’t do what I’ve been paid to do” cinder smirked at the answer lightly “very good, I would like to hire you for a job of mine” Jaune raised an eyebrow but nodded leaning forward to hear the job

How They Meet Again-  
Jaune is walking around the White Fang Warehouse safehouse looking at all the Faunus working by carrying dusts of crates to one side of the place to the other though Jaune who he studied dust at a far expert level ever since his blacklist he learned Dust is just much more then some feeble energy source, it has the potential of being much more.  
Jaune kept looking at all the crates of dust but he bumped into someone who fell down which caused Jaune to look down to see Cinder rubbing the side of her ass though she was glaring at the Lone Wolf “watch where your going boy” Jaune gulped seeing the heated glare from the woman so he extended his hand towards her helping the false Maiden onto her feet “sorry about that cinder 

How They Confess-  
Honestly cinder is just gonna just out right say it, it’s true she doesn’t beat about the bush)

First Date-  
Cinder looks down at herself from the dress she had emerald pick several days ago so she look very nice for the date she had emerald plan for Jaune and herself, first they will go to dinner at a very nice place then they will see a movie but Jaune was insistent he’d be the one to pick the movie so she let it slide.  
Cinder moved her hands on the fabric that hugged er curvy body with a smile on her face though her smile slammed down into a frown when a voice called out “hey cinder, it’s Roman” Cinder growled moving towards the door opening it to see Roman with a fearful look “what is it Roman? I’m very busy right now” “with what? Going to a party?” Cinder raised her hand with a fireball conjured up causing him to real back in fear “h-hey! It’s just a j-joke!”.  
“Your jokes are wasted on me. Why did you interrupt my important private time” cinder exclaimed harshly to which Roman shakily extended a scroll to her “this is the m-manifest with everything we have so far” cinder took the Scroll I’m a huff before slamming said door on romans face earning a muffled ‘ow’ on the other side though she opened the scroll lightly goes through the contents before huffing again tossing the scroll onto the bed before she went back to her full body length mirror.  
After a while a knock was heard at cinders door causing the false maiden to go over to open it revealing Jaune Arc in a very nice tux “you cleaned up very well my wolf” cinder purred our moving into Jaunes personal bubble which he wrapped his arms around you “anything for you baby”   
(Couldn’t really think of anything for this one)

Nickname-  
Cinders Nickname for Jaune: My Wolf  
Reason: she sees her man as someone like her who distrusts the world but he seems to do things by himself  
Jaunes Nickname for Cinder: My Monster  
Reason: Jaune sees her a woman who the world made into a monster for not caring about her 

Pick Up Line-  
“Is your name winter? Because you’ll be coming soon”

First Kiss-  
She kissed him in front of every member of the white fang showing them that he was hers and no one else’s)  
Sorry if you wanted more out of cinder fall though I didn’t have much ideas on her so I am truly sorry. I will guarantee that she will get more parts in the future)  
——  
Alright guys here comes four more ships. Everyone gets two votes

Weiss  
Sun   
Oobleck  
Neptune 

Note I do apologize for this, this chapter may be the worst one yet but I’ve ran out of brain power


	9. More New Characters

Coco- Jaunes transcripts were rejected due to being false but jaune didn’t want to go home a failure therefore he will wait for next year until he does get in but until then, jaune managed to get a job at a high end clothing store   
How They Meet-  
It was mid afternoon over vale within a high end clothing store where the inspiring hunt Jaune Arc is currently employed at until he gets another chance to apply but until then Jaune refuses to return home a loser like his father always said he was.  
Jaune in his uniform which consisted of dress pants, shoes, a short sleeve white button with a red button vest however Jaune was on his break because he delayed himself such break but his boss, some very kind old woman insisted he takes a break for running himself down into the ground so Jaune was watching the tv seeing some red hooded girl defeat an A Class Criminal “excuse me sir?” Jaune blinked lightly turning around to see a beautiful brown haired girl with very fashionable clothes “is this fashionable in the summer time?” The woman exclaimed holding up a sun dress which was very cute.  
“It’s cute, perfect for a hot summer day with no sleeves it’s good for a nice walk through a peaceful meadow. It’s fashionable with open toed shoes” the woman smiled seeing as the guy knows his stuff so she pushed her shades down lightly “I’ve never seen you around cutie, what’s your name?” Jaune blushed lightly rubbing the back of his head “names J-Jaune Arc....Short Sweet, ladies love it” Coco giggled lightly grinning a bit “do they cutie?” “W-Well...that’s what my mom says”.  
Coco giggled lightly tossing the dress behind her to a very unwilling tall brown skinned man “names Coco Adel, Leader of Team CVFY” Leader? Jaune blinks a couple times speaking out “Leader? Your a beacon student” Coco winked at him getting a blush in return “second year student cutie. Anyway me and my partner are heading out..expect me again cutie” coco winked again walking over to the checkout desk paying for her clothes but Jaune stood there blushing madly 

How They Meet Again-  
Jaune was walking around town typing into the scroll his boss was so kind of getting him she was in fact the First Lady who believe that he will get into beacon next year so it’s people like her that gets Jaune more motivated then before to prove himself that he’s worthy of their faith “well well cutie, what’s got you looking so down?” Jaune looked up seeing coco standing in front of him but Jaune smiled seeing her again “oh hey coco! What are you doing here?” Coco smiled as she snaked her arms around his causing him to blush “well cutie, I’ve came down from beacon because it’s a free day for us..so what’s got you so down cutie?” The two continues to walk down the road of vale with Jaune looking to the side seeing the cute gaze.  
“It’s just that my boss is a sweet lady and she is cheering me on with this thing I’m trying to do” Jaune exclaimed partly his reasoning though coco nodded smiling at him “it’s good to have people to rely on because when things get to tough they are the ones you can lean on for support” coco giggled lightly putting her left hand into her jeans taking out a slip of paper giving it to Jaune “here Lover Boy, it’s my Scroll number. So call me some time and we can hang out if you want” Coco gave Jaune her Scroll number and he took it with a smile “thanks coco! It’s nice to have a friend” coco nodded smiling even more 

How They Confess-  
Coco was pacing in her room biting at her perfectly filed nails because of her nervousness, what if she isn’t good enough? What if she is to forward or bold? Or Jaune sees her boring and doesn’t want to be her friend so going to the next step would be off the table.  
Coco kept pacing around the room while velvet watched with concern in her eyes as she watched her partner pace, Fox also watched with concern since he never see coco like this before which does warrant some concern as well as Yatsuhashi “Coco...I think you must come to terms with your feelings with this Jaune Arc..I’m sure he will say yes” Yatsuhashi tried to help coco but she just turned to him “but what if he doesn’t like me that way?! What if he hates me for trying to make a move!” Coco crouched down grabbing her head in fear though a gentle touch on her back was felt so coco looked at the source which was velvet “Coco.. he will love you for you, it won’t matter if you to forward or blunt or extremely unbearable-“ “aren’t you supposed to cheer me up or tear me down Bun Bun?” Velvet giggled lightly putting cocos scroll into the owners hand “call him sweetie, he will love you. I know he will”   
Coco stared at the scroll then nodded typing in Jaunes number waiting it to ring but coco immediately hang up before it could start “maaaayhe he’s busy it’s best not to distract him!” “COCO!” “Ok ok!” Coco grumbled typing in Jaunes number once more it starts ringing again then it picks up on the other side “hello? Coco” Jaune spoke from the other side though coco looked over to velvet who motioned her to continue “ja-Jaune?....I have something to say...wh-would you like....to go out with...me?” Coco shut her eyes so fast waiting for the rejection but her eyes opened again “sure coco sounds like fun” “ok! See you soon lover boy!” She hanged up tried to save face with her teammates “I knew he’d say yes!” Even though she was panicking earlier 

First Date-  
Jaune was toying with his tie around his neck as this was the first time he was doing this with his girlfriend even though he said he wanted to pay for them she kept insisting to pay so he felt very unsure of what to do at this fancy restaurant   
Jaune keeps playing with hi tie until someone spoke out behind him “well well lover boy! You certainly clean up!” Jaune turns around to face coco in the most beautiful and fashionable brown dress though she still has her shades on because of a medical condition that warrants them “Coco...you know I could’ve payed for dinner there’s no need for you to-“ coco stopped him from talking by pressing her finger onto his lips “shhhhh lover boy, it’s my choice to pay so all you need to do is just stand there and looking sexy” Jaune blushed heavily as she just laughed at him.  
He pouted but smiled as he held onto her hand when they entered the restaurant   
(Sorry if this one is short)

Nicknames-  
Cocos Nickname for Jaune: Lover Boy  
Reason: Coco calls him because she is his lover and she sees him as a cute boy rather then a ugly man  
Jaunes Nickname for Coco: Fashionista   
Reason: he calls her that because of her love for all things fashion

Pick Up Lines-  
“Are you a camp fire? Because your hot and I want S’more”

First Kiss-  
(I couldnt think of anything so coco kissed him during there weekend meet ups at cocos favorite coffee shop)

Oobleck- Jaune was that one student who couldn’t keep up with the rest of the people who were talented in beacon, he tried to ask Pyrrha for help after exposing his transcripts but she turned her back on him though instead of Cardin who overheard him it was Doctor Oobleck but instead of her primary duty to report such a thing, she decided to help him  
How They Meet-  
Bertha Oobleck was taking a nice trip down on the campus of beacon academy keeping a close eye to the wonderful architecture though surprisingly she’s not using her coffee induced speed to propel herself forward as she usually was during class but that’s because this is more of her private time when she is not supposed to be overlooking the next generation but Oobleck felt extremely annoyed this year with the lack of respect among the newest of students.  
“Professor this! Professor that! Im a doctor! I did not spend four years of my life getting my doctorate in history for fun!” Bertha exclaimed taking a chug of her drink though she was on the bottom floor this Huntress has very good hearing.  
“I...cheated my way into beacon” Bertha stopped mid sip when she heard that, technically it was a felony offense to even attempt for forge ones way into beacon but that voice...it was Jaune Arc “you cheated?.....” though there’s footsteps heard “wait..p-pyrrha where you going?!” “I refuse to be associated with a fake and a cheater. I’ll be petitioning the Headmaster to have you removed from my team” and like that the door slammed leaving Jaune standing there confused...and hurt.   
Oobleck stood at the bottom frowning as she knew that Pyrrha Nikos was Jaunes partner but to forced out of a group just because of how he came was despicable no matter the intent so Bertha raised her head with a plan in mind so she appears on the roof with an aura burst of speed seeing Jaune looking down extremely defeated “Mr.Arc?” Jaune turned tears clearly in his eyes but he swiftly wiped them away “o-oh hey Pro-...Doctor.Oobleck whatcha doing here?” Bertha frowned more sad that he’s willing to bottle his emotions where then confronting them with help “I’ve heard about your false transcripts Mr.Arc, normally I would be forced to detain you and take you to the Headmaster but” Jaune paled hearing that but he clocked his head lightly wondering what Bertha had in mind “what if those transcripts were real? What if I trained you to be the Huntsmen you dreamed of being” Jaune was wide eyed happy that Doctor.Oobleck was willing to teach him

How They Meet Again-  
They meet up for nightly training sessions  
(Sorry I couldn’t do this one)

How They Confess-  
Bertha was writing a few things onto a few pieces of paper but it’s just blank pieces of paper so she’s just writing out her thoughts but in recent weeks after she started training Jaune she learned a lot about him, that he comes from a sheltered past, he has seven doting sisters, berthas wonderful mother in la—— Bertha shook her head fast her long green wavy/curly hair swayed with each shake before she stopped patting her cheeks trying to restart her mind, she couldn’t see Jaune like that! She was his teacher and he was her student it wouldn’t work plus it’s wrong. To be able to have those juicy lip- Bertha shamed her head again “knock it off! I can’t see him like that” she pouted taking a long gulp of her coffee until he heard someone enter “oh ho! Bertha!”   
Bertha groaned lightly as much she loved Peter Port as a great friend, he wasn’t what she needed right now “not now peter, I’m busy” Peter chuckled stroking his stash “of what? Day dreaming about Mr.Arc?” Oobleck sputtered breaking her pencil “h-h-how did you k-know?!” “I didn’t” Peter grinned dastardly while Bertha just glared at him “I hate you, but how did you know really?” Peter didn’t say anything just pointed at the papers so the speedy woman looked down to see herself kissing Jaune Arc drawn.  
And in the inducement of speed she burned the paper but she looked down sad “Yeah but there’s problems against that...1: student teacher relationships are forbidden and 2: I don’t think Jaune would like someone as old as me...” Peter smack her back lightly “nonsense my Dear! I’m positive he would love you! No matter if your 47!”  
And like that peter is now on his back groaning while Bertha was sneering her thermos turned into her fire torch “I’m 28 you asshole!”   
-Time Skip-  
Jaune is swinging his sword on the roof of beacon academy though he decided to model his fighting style based on speed so he needs to get accustomed to his Crocea Mors weight “good! Keep your joints loose, it’s best that is malleable it can adjust to its new uses” Jaune nodded kept his swinging though Bertha following advice from a certain old Huntsmen so Bertha takes a long sip of her coffee talking out “so Jaune? You told me a lot about your family but you never told me about the special kind of woman in your life” Jaune blushes at that though that doesn’t stop Jaunes training “w-well, I’ve never had a special woman.. because I never saw any young girl like that so my mom told me I liked mature woman”   
Bertha raised an eyebrow smiling behind her thermos thinking she had a small possible chance though she couldn’t get her hopes up so she drank from her thermos again “oh? So who do you have your eye on? Last I check Professor Peach is single and looking, Professor Goodwitch is also single but I’m not sure if she’s looking, I’ll have to get back to you on that-“ “it’s not either of them, I got my eye on a certain woman” Bertha raised an eyebrow at him motioning him to continue “she’s very beautiful, smart. She has a doctorate in history I love her addiction to coffee...she also has this cute little twitch to her nose whenever she’s about to sneeze”   
Bertha smiled seeing Jaune happily discuss these things with her though she was feeling sad that it most likely wasn’t her but the speedy doctor had that twitch to her nose then she sneezed causing her eyes to widen...Jaune was talking about her this caused the green flash woman to smile even more but frowned for a moment “but I don’t think she would want me like that..someone as plain as me-“ Oobleck grabbed Jaunes sword in her coffee induced speed tossing it aside then she grabbed his face planting a kiss onto his lips, his eyes widened but closes and wrapped his arms around her slender body then the two pulled back both smiling “I love you too Jaune” 

First Date-  
(Unfortunately these two can’t be seen in public together as a couple but they do have a very nice at home dinner, due to Jaune being kicked out of team NPR Bertha allows Jaune to move in with her)

Nicknames-  
Ooblecks name for Jaune: Dorky Knight  
Reason: Jaune is the socially awkward kid who is training to be a huntsmen, Bertha Oobleck loves that about jaune  
Jaunes name for Oobleck: Speedy   
Reason: half of ooblecks weight is in coffee so it was a natural nickname

Pick Up Lines-  
“I thought happiness started with an H but why does mine start with U.”

First Kiss-  
(Already had there first Kiss)


End file.
